Two kings
by Korra Morgenstern7
Summary: King Henry the VII left his two sons Arthur and Henry to rule England together. Arthur is married to Catherine of Aragon and Henry is married to Anne Boleyn. But problem is - Catherine hates Anne and thinks she will take Henry to the wrong way. Will ambitious young couple try to take England for themselves? (Arthur and Catherine have five children and Henry and Anne have seven)
1. Chapter 1

IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ BECAUSE A LOT OF YEARS ARE CHANGED FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY.

Who was born, married and rules when:

 **King Arthur Tudor the II** \- born in 1493, married to Katharine of Aragon = 1508-. Rules since: 1509- (started when he was 16) Children: Prince Arthur, Princess Margaret, Princess Maria, Princess Alice, unborn child (with Katharine of Aragon)

 **King Henry Tudor the VIII** \- born in 1498, married to Anne Boleyn = 1519-. Rules since: 1516- (started when he was 18) Children: Prince Edward, Prince Charles, Prince George, Prince Harry, Princess Mary, Princess Elizabeth, unborn child (with Anne Boleyn)

 **Queen Katharine of Aragon** \- born in 1491, married to Arthur Tudor = 1508-. Rules since: 1509- (started when she was 18) Children: Prince Arthur, Princess Margaret, Princess Maria, Princess Alice, unborn child (Arthur Tudor)

 **Queen Anne Boleyn** \- born in 1501, married to Henry Tudor =1519-. Rules since: 1519- (started when she was 18) Children: Prince Edward, Prince Charles, Prince George, Prince Harry, Princess Mary, Princess Elizabeth, unborn child (with Henry Tudor)

Arthur and Katharine's children:

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1510

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1512

 **Princess Margaret Tudor** \- born in 3rd April 1516-

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1517

 **Princess Maria Tudor** \- born in 20th August 1519-

 **Prince Arthur Tudor** \- born in 15th June 1520-

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1521

 **Princess Alice Tudor -** born in 23rd January 1522-

 **Unborn baby** should be born in 1523 (this year)

Henry and Anne's children:

 **Princess Mary Tudor** \- born in 18th February 1519-

 **Prince Edward Tudor (Elizabeth's twin)** \- born in 7th September 1520-

 **Princess Elizabeth Tudor (Edward's twin)** \- born in 7th September 1520-

 **Prince Charles Tudor (George's twin)** \- born in 18th July 1521-

 **Prince George Tudor (Charles'es twin)** \- born in 18th July 1521-

 **Prince Harry (Henry) Tudor -** born in 9th June 1522-

 **Unborn baby** _\- s_ hould be born in 1523 (this year)

Enjoy!

* * *

22nd March 1523

King Henry the VIII was nervous, his wife was giving birth to their seventh kid. Although he was through this a lot of times, he was still afraid for his wife. He knew how bad miscarriages were, because Katharine had them four. So far Henry and Anne had six living children - four boys, two girls and not a single miscarriage. Arthur and Katharine had four living children - three girls, one boy and four miscarriages. And Katharine was pregnant again and should give birth soon.

His wife's scream were louder and louder, and he couldn't see her, he couldn't be there with here. Instead he was sitting in the hallway, waiting. With him were Anne's father - Lord Wiltshire, her uncle - Norfolk, his brother king Arthur and of course their little band. That's how they called their group of best friends when they were young, it was: Charles Brandon, William Compton, George and Marie Boleyn. They were their best friends when he was young prince and now when he was a king. He only wondered why his sister-in-law wasn't here. He was so proud of his sweetheart, in the fifth year of their marriage she is giving birth to their seventh child. That was the most impressive. Although he missed the times when she wasn't the queen. He met her for the first time few months after he became the king - in 1516 when she became became lady-in-waiting for his little niece princess Margaret who was living at the court back then. She was so beautiful and smart in her own ways. He just had to have her, but, she was keeping herself for marriage. He wanted to marry her, but then 15 year old Anne told him that she will not marry until she is eighteen. Jesus Christ! That was was making him crazy! But those three years of waiting were great for the young couple. They would go every day on riding, archery, fishing, hunt... When she finally became his wife and Co-Queen she was with child almost all the time and he missed spending time with her. But he planned to change it. To lit their fire again.

About two hours later they could hear baby crying. Anne's lady in waiting came of her Anne's chambres. "The Queen has delivered a healthy baby boy, Your Majesties." She said.

Henry smiled greatly. His sweetheart gave him another son. "And how is the Queen?"

"She is just tired but she will be her normal self in a week or so." Nan said.

"I must see them!" Henry shouted happily and ran to the chambres. There, in the huge bed was lying his wife, little blanket in her hands.

"Henry," she whispered.

Henry sat beside her on the bed and kissed her forehead. Then he looked at the little baby in her hands. New prince of England. He looked more like him than her. "How shall we name him?" He asked.

"Hhmmmm... How about... William?" Anne asked. "Since William in the one who found me when I got in labor. I can't thank him enough for that."

"I agree. William Tudor, prince of England." Henry smiled and slightly touched the baby's cheek. "May I take him out of the cmabres? Just to show him his uncles, anuts, grandfather..."

"Yeah, yeah..." Anne smiled. "But please don't let it take too long. He is so small and he should sleep."

"Just five minutes and then he can sleep as much as he can." Henry said.

"Henry, may I request something?"

"Of course."

"May our other children come and visit us? To have whole family gathered. Harry is old enough to travel."

"HHmm.. Fine. Now take a rest." He kissed her forehead and took William out of her arms. He carefully took him outside. As soon as he got to the hallway, everyone gathered around twenty-five year old king.

"He is so cute." Marie giggled.

"What's his name?" Arthur asked.

"Willaim." Henry said.

William Compton gasped. "After me?"

"Yes. Anne's wish." Henry answered.

"Then I must send many thanks to her Majesty."

* * *

Later that, whole court was celebrating prince William's birth. Everyone except Queen Katharine. She was sitting in her bed, reading a book. She was sharing the title Queen Of England with Anne Boleyn for five years now. From 1519 to 1523 now. And she didn't like it at all. She was sent to England to be the queen. King Henry the VII's stupid ideas are to blame for her situation now. He was afraid what will happen if Arthur doesn't live long enough to have heir so with his last strength he decided that Arthur and Henry will be co-rulers. But Arthur was sixteen back then and Henry was eleven. Arthur couldn't dispute his father's will, but he changed it that Henry will be his co-ruler when he will be eighteen. So Arthur can prepare kingdom. First three years co-ruling with Henry were okay, but then he married that... that Boleyn girl. She and Arthur weren't worrying too much about heir when he became the king, since he was 16 and she was 18, they were young and had twenty years to produce heir. She became pregnant at the first year of them being King and Queen, but sadly the child didn't survive. Next time she became pregnant was two years later, but that child died too. She was devastated and Arthur decided to wait few more years until they try again. And her husband was in right. Four years later they did try again and got princess Margaret. That was proof that she was capable of barring children. Although Margaret was a blessing and she wouldn't change her for anything, she was not a boy. So Katharine and Arthur tried again, sadly, child they got next year died. And it was a boy. Arthur began to concern about Katharine's health. So they tried again after two years, and got princess Maria. And she was as healthy as a child can be, that encouraged Katharine and finally in 1520 they got a son - prince Arthur. Three months later Anne and Henry got their twins - Edward and Elizabeth. Now both couples had two daughters and one son. Katharine felt like was competing with Anne so she tried the hardest in her life to have another baby. Apparently, Anne did too. So they both were pregnant in the same year in few months difference. Katharine felt like she lost a huge fight when her child was stillborn daughter and Anne got twin boys. But Anne didn't win the war yet. So their competition continued next year - Anne got a prince Harry and Katharine got a princess Alice. Katharine was wondering why was God blessing that girl with plenty and plenty sons and not Katharine.

But being rival in the role of queen and mother weren't the only reasons Katharine of Aragon hated Anne Boleyn. No. She heard rumors that she was a Lutherain. A heretic. That she planned to reform England. When she told her husband about her concerns few months ago he simply told that she is hysteric because she is pregnant.

And now whole England was celebrating The Whore's son. Her husband broke her thoughts as he entered the room, ready to sleep. "HUsband." Katharine greeted.

"Katharine." He said and lied beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm very tired and I have a bad headache that seems to come and go." _'And it comes every time I see Anne Boleyn.'_ She mentally added.

"You will not ask about your new niece or nephew?" Arthur asked.

"I already heard, they got a boy." Katharine hissed.

"Katharine, I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you to constantly watch them having boys and everything but we will get our second son too." He said and put a hand on her growing belly. "Did you see the midwife?"

"Yes. OUr boy should arrive next month. I know God will listen to my prays and give us a son."

* * *

Meanwhile, Henry the VIII, Charles Brandon, William Compton and George Boleyn were playing cards alone at room. No servants, not anyone but four friends. "And that's another victory for me." Charles smiled as he won again.

"You are cheating." George said as he threw his cards on the table. "I don't know how but you do."

"That's a natural talent." Charles smiled.

"Once again congratulations for getting one more son, Henry." William said and raised up his glass of bear. "To prince William, let him live a long life."

"To prince William!" The rest three cheered.

"And one for the fertile Queen Anne!" Charles yelled and took a sip of his bear.

"To Queen Anne!"

"And now one for the greatest king ever," George said. "to Henry!"

"To Henry!" They all cheered again.

"Excuse me," new voice came as Thomas Cromwell entered the room. "Your Majesty, You Graces, Sir William." He bowed.

"Ah, Cromwell." Young Henry said. "What informations have you found?"

"It may not please Your Majesty, but Queen Katharine seems to think very bad of your wife." Cromwell said.

"I know she doesn't like her." Henry said and frowned.

"In her private chambers she refers her as heretic, whore, Jezabel and witch." Cromwell said uncomfortably.

"WHAT!?" Henry yelled and stood up."HOW DARE SHE INSULT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!?" No one of his friends wanted to calm him down because they knew how bad it will end. "SHE SHOULD KISS THE FLOOR WHICH ANNE WALKS ON! SHE IS JUST JEALOUS OF HER BEAUTY AND ABILITY TO BARE CHILDREN!"

"HENRY!" Someone from the other side of the doors yelled. And Henry recognized it to be Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ BECAUSE A LOT OF YEARS ARE CHANGED FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY.

Who was born, married and rules when:

 **King Arthur Tudor the II** \- born in 1493, married to Katharine of Aragon = 1508-. Rules since: 1509- (started when he was 16) Children: Prince Arthur, Princess Margaret, Princess Maria, Princess Alice, unborn child (with Katharine of Aragon)

 **King Henry Tudor the VIII** \- born in 1498, married to Anne Boleyn = 1519-. Rules since: 1516- (started when he was 18) Children: Prince Edward, Prince Charles, Prince George, Prince Harry, Princess Mary, Princess Elizabeth, unborn child (with Anne Boleyn)

 **Queen Katharine of Aragon** \- born in 1491, married to Arthur Tudor = 1508-. Rules since: 1509- (started when she was 18) Children: Prince Arthur, Princess Margaret, Princess Maria, Princess Alice, unborn child (with Arthur Tudor)

 **Queen Anne Boleyn** \- born in 1501, married to Henry Tudor =1519-. Rules since: 1519- (started when she was 18) Children: Prince Edward, Prince Charles, Prince George, Prince Harry, Princess Mary, Princess Elizabeth, unborn child (with Henry Tudor)

Arthur and Katharine's children:

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1510

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1512

 **Princess Margaret Tudor** \- born in 3rd April 1516-

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1517

 **Princess Maria Tudor** \- born in 20th August 1519-

 **Prince Arthur Tudor** \- born in 15th June 1520-

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1521

 **Princess Alice Tudor -** born in 23rd January 1522-

 **Unborn baby** should be born in 1523 (this year)

Henry and Anne's children:

 **Princess Mary Tudor** \- born in 18th February 1519-

 **Prince Edward Tudor (Elizabeth's twin)** \- born in 7th September 1520-

 **Princess Elizabeth Tudor (Edward's twin)** \- born in 7th September 1520-

 **Prince Charles Tudor (George's twin)** \- born in 18th July 1521-

 **Prince George Tudor (Charles'es twin)** \- born in 18th July 1521-

 **Prince Harry (Henry) Tudor -** born in 9th May 1522-

 **Prince William Tudor** \- born in 22nd March 1523-

Enjoy!

* * *

 _22nd March 1523_

 _"WHAT!?" Henry yelled and stood up."HOW DARE SHE INSULT MY WIFE LIKE THAT!?" No one of his friends wanted to calm him down because they knew how bad it will end. "SHE SHOULD KISS THE FLOOR WHICH ANNE WALKS ON! SHE IS JUST JEALOUS OF HER BEAUTY AND ABILITY TO BARE CHILDREN!"_

 _"HENRY!" Someone from the other side of the doors yelled. And Henry recognized it to be Arthur._

* * *

28th March 1523

It's been almost a week since brother Arthur and Henry had their biggest fight ever, each one defending his wife's honor. They decided to stop that matter at least for now since their both wives were not in best conditions. Anne was still exhausted from giving birth to William and Katharine was still with child. And today was very special day, because their children were arriving. Henry's from Hatfield and Arthur's from Elham. Henry and Anne decided to put William live with his siblings when we was at least three months old, as they did with the rest of their children. First carriage that arrived was one from Hatfield. Henry and Anne couldn't wait for the formal introduction so they just waited for their kids outside. Lady Bryan opened the door and got out. "Your Majesties," She bowed. "I represent you, prince Edward Tudor," Three-year old boy came out of the carriage and gave his parents a small bow. That really softened Henry, Anne, usually cold Lady Bryan and even guards. He was teached well, he would be the great King.

"Edward," Henry said as he looked at his eldest son, who was only three years old. He was his pride and joy, proof that he is the king. He kneeled on the ground and separated his arms, suggesting the boy to come and hug his father. As the smart boy Edward was, he took the message and hugged his father. "I missed you, Papa." He said.

"I missed you too, my boy." Henry said, still tightly hugging his son.

"Will Mama get a hug as well?" Anne asked childishly.

"Yes." Edward said and hugged his mother.

"Prince Charles," Lady Bryan said and Henry and Anne's second son came out. He was only two years old, he got hugs as well. "Prince George," Lady Bryan continued. Charles'es twin brother got as much love as his brothers got. "Princess Mary,"

Their oldest child was only four years old, but her behavior was like she was an adult, she bowed to her parents and greeted them with 'Your Majesties'. "There's no need for that." Henry said. "Come to us, our precious pearl." Anne gave Mary a bit more attention than she gave her boys, but it was because she was her eldest daughter, her biggest achievement, to her of course. She wanted Mary to be just like. "Princess Elizabeth,"

"Oh, my yewl." Henry couldn't resist but to stand up from his boys and straighty pick Elizabeth in his arms. He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Edward's twin sister giggled.

"Hello, Papa." Then Anne took her from her father and hugged her as tightly as she could, giving her a hundred kisses. She just couldn't let her out of her arms.

"and Prince Harry." Lady Bryan finished and Lady Blount came out of the carriage, holding little prince Harry in her arms. He was only ten and half months old, but he was smart as his parents and he already learned his first word - Papa. Henry took him from Lady Blount's arms and took a look at his fourth son. "Children, Papa and Mama have some great news." Henry said. "Six days ago you got a new brother."

"Hhh..? Where is he, Papa?" Elizabeth asked.

"He is inside." Anne said. "Would you like to meet him?"

"YES!" Edward, Charles, George, Mary and Elizabeth exclaimed. And Harry would if you knew to say anything but Papa.

* * *

Few hours later other carriage arrived, with four children inside. Princess Margaret, Princess Maria, Prince Arthur and Princess Alice. Katharine and Arthur, for a difference between Anne and Henry, welcomed their children in a formal way, waiting for them in their throne room. While Arthur was talking to their only son, Katharine took their daughter to the prayer room. Margaret, was was seven, knew who to pray, as well as Maria who was four. But Alice just recently learned how to walk and talk since her first birthday was few months ago. So little girl had to wait outside with Katharine's maid. "Mama?" Maria asked when their finished the pray.

"What is it, my child?" Katharine asked.

"What did we have to pray for a brother?"

"Because England needs another prince." Katharine answered.

"But we have Arthur." Maria said.

"Let's go play." Margaret told her younger sister, knowing that her mother wanted to avoid this question.

* * *

In the evening, royal family was having dinner but, one year old Alice and Harry, two year old Charles and George and baby William weren't here because they were too small to eat with adults. But here were seven year old Margaret, four year old Mary and Maria, and three year old Edward, Arthur and Elizabeth. No one was sitting at the head on the table, on the right was Prince Edward, beside him his father Henry, beside him Princess Mary, beside her Anne and beside her Princess Elizabeth. On the left was Princess Margaret, beside her King Arthur, beside him Prince Arthur, beside him Katharine and beside her Princess Maria. Henry was whole night posing around with his son to everyone, pretty much on Arthur's annoyance. If Anne and Katharine had something in common, it was love for their children. "Papa?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes Sweetheart?"

"Can I get a cat for my birthday?" She asked innocently.

"Of course. You are my yewl and you can get everything in the world." Henry answered and smiled.

In that moment, Katharine screamed. "AAAAAAHHH!"

"Katharine!" Arthur shouted. "What's wrong!?"

"I'm in labor!" _'Please God, just don't let me lose this baby.'_ She thought.

* * *

The pain Katharine was feeling was unbearable, but it was nothing she hasn't lived through eight times. But is still hurt so much. She was praying God to let this baby live, and for it to be a boy. To finally win against the Boleyn Whore, to show England and the whole Europe that she can have as many sons as Anne.

Outside the closed doors, King Arthur the II was waiting to hear knew about his wife. He was standing in front of the doors this way eight times. Every time not knowing what to do. Katharine was screaming so loud. He told Katharine's ladies in waiting to put Alice and Maria to sleep while Arthur and Margaret remained with him. Margaret was praying for her mother's and sibling's life. His brother and sister-in-law were also here, although they would rather be with their children. Henry was here to support his brother and Anne was here to see Katharine's failure. "Calm down, Arthur." She said. "That the child is born less than month than it should doesn't mean it won't live."

Before Arthur could respond, midwife came out of Katharine's chambres. "The queen gave birth. She and the baby will live. However, queen has lost a lot of blood and the child is born sooner than it should. So there are chances that both will have consequences."

"Oh, my God." Arthur said and ran to his wife. The room was full of maids, few of them were around Katharine, two were taking out bloody sheets and one was holding the baby. "Oh, Katharine." Arthur said as he saw how bad she looked.

"Arthur, is the baby well?" She barely asked.

"Yes."

"What's the sex of the baby?" Arthur just now remembered that he didn't ask that because he was too concerned for his wife. They both looked at the maid who was holding the baby, expecting answer.

"It's prince of England, your Majesties." She said. Both King and Queen gasped. Katharine couldn't believe it. She had two sons now. Her duty as the Queen was now fulfilled more than ever. This was her ninth baby, and the fifth one alive. She couldn't wait to see the face of Boleyn Harlot when she sees her son. Maid slowly put little prince in Arthur's arms and he sat beside Katharine. When Katharine looked at her son, she saw that he was a living image of his father. "Richard. That's how I want to name him."

"Prince Richard Tudor." Arthur said. "I like it." Then he turned to the one of the maids. "Call King, Queen, Prince Arthur and Princess Margaret. And tell my secretary, Sir Thomas More to organize celebration. Long live Prince Richard!"


	3. Chapter 3

IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ BECAUSE A LOT OF YEARS ARE CHANGED FOR THE PURPOSE OF THE STORY.

Who was born, married and rules when:

 **Arthur Tudor** \- born in 1493, King Arthur the II of England, married to Katharine of Aragon = 1508-. Rules since: 1509- (started when he was 16) Children: Arthur Tudor, Richard Tudor, Margaret Tudor, Maria Tudor and Alice Tudor.

 **Henry Tudor** \- born in 1498, King Henry the VIII of England, married to Anne Boleyn = 1519-. Rules since: 1516- (started when he was 18) Children: Edward Tudor, Charles Tudor, George Tudor, Harry Tudor, William Tudor, Mary Tudor and Elizabeth Tudor.

 **Katharine of Aragon** \- born in 1491, Queen Katharine of England, married to Arthur Tudor = 1508-. Rules since: 1509- (started when she was 18) Children: Arthur Tudor, Richard Tudor, Margaret Tudor, Maria Tudor and Alice Tudor.

 **Anne Boleyn Tudor** \- born in 1501, Queen Anne of England, married to Henry Tudor = 1519-. Rules since: 1519- (started when she was 18) Children: Edward Tudor, Charles Tudor, George Tudor, Harry Tudor, William Tudor, Mary Tudor and Elizabeth Tudor.

 **Charles Brandon** \- born in 1497, Duke of Suffolk

 **William Compton** \- born in 1499, Earl of Hertford, married to Marie Boleyn = 1529-

 **George Boleyn** \- born in 1503, Duke of Rochford

 **Marie Boleyn Compton** \- born in 1499, Countess of Hertford, married to William Compton = 1529-

 **Thomas Boleyn** \- born in 1474, Earl of Wiltshire, married to Elizabeth Howard = 1497-. Children: Anne Tudor, George Boleyn, Marie Compton. Grandchildren: Edward Tudor, Charles Tudor, George Tudor, Harry Tudor, William Tudor, Mary Tudor and Elizabeth Tudor.

 **Elizabeth Howard Boleyn** \- born in 1476, Countess of Wiltshire, married to Thomas Boleyn = 1497-. Children: Anne Tudor, George Boleyn, Marie Compton. Grandchildren: Edward Tudor, Charles Tudor, George Tudor, Harry Tudor, William Tudor, Mary Tudor and Elizabeth Tudor.

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1510, child of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1512, child of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Margaret Tudor** \- born in 3rd April 1516-. Princess of England, daughter of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1517, child of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Maria Tudor** \- born in 20th August 1519-. Princess of England, daughter of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Arthur Tudor** \- born in 15th June 1520-. Prince of England, son of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Miscarried child** \- born and died in 1521, child of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Alice Tudor -** born in 23rd January 1522-. Princess of England, daughter of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Richard Tudor** \- born in 28th March 1523-. Prince of England, son of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Miscarried child -** born and died in 1528, child of Queen Katharine and King Arthur

 **Mary Tudor** \- born in 18th February 1519-. Princess of England, daughter of King Henry and Queen Anne

 **Edward Tudor** \- born in 7th September 1520-. Prince of England, son of King Henry and Queen Anne

 **Elizabeth Tudor** \- born in 7th September 1520-. Princess of England, daughter of King Henry and Queen Anne

 **Charles Tudor** \- born in 18th July 1521-. Prince of England, son of King Henry and Queen Anne

 **George Tudor** \- born in 18th July 1521-. Prince of England, son of King Henry and Queen Anne

 **Harry Tudor -** born in 9th May 1522-. Prince of England, son of King Henry and Queen Anne

 **William Tudor** \- born in 22nd March 1523-. Prince of England, son of King Henry and Queen Anne

* * *

25th December 1529

Everything was christmasy on the Tudor court. Kings' children were coming to visit and King Henry made sure for everything to look perfect. While he and Anne were exchanging presents with their children, Arthur and Katharine didn't have that time. They were busy, well, someone had to. While Arthur was talking with his diplomats, Katharine was writing a letter to her nephew, the Emperor. She was sitting in her chambres, reading the letter once again, to make sure it's good:

 _'My dearest nephew,_

 _First of all, Happy Christmas to you and your family. I hope God is protecting you from all evil, as you are one of his most loyal servants._

 _My concerns about 'Queen' Anne Boleyn are bothering me more and more every day. There are many rumors that she is a protestant, heretic. She is too ambitious and young. I am afraid that she will take England to the wrong way. I am afraid that she and King Henry will try to take England for themselves._

 _I am begging you, my darling nephew, help me as you can._

 _Your always faithful and loyal aunt,_

 _Katharine of Aragon,_

 _Queen of England.'_

"Sir Thomas," She said to a man standing behind her.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Thomas More asked.

"Tell me, what have you found out about Anne Boleyn this time?" Although she should have stopped worrying about Anne few years ago, Katharine still had concerns. She was afraid about her status as a queen again, as she had another miscarriage last year.

"Something very interesting you Majesty," Thomas said. "In her chambres are found forbidden books, your concerns were true. But even worse, they are found in King Henry's chambres too."

"Oh my God." Katharine gasped. "Take this letter to ambassador Mendoza. Tell him it's for the Emperor." She said and handed him a letter.

"Immediately your Majesty." He said, took the letter and went out of the room, as soon as he was gone, Katharine sensed another presence in the room. She stood up from the table and looked who came to visit her - Anne Boleyn. She was standing there in a beautiful red dress with a devilish smirk on her face. "Majesty." She gave Katharine a small bow.

"Majesty." Katharine repeated. "What brings you here?" She asked, hoping to get rid of her soon.

"I simply came to say happy Christmas." Anne said. "After all we are sisters and co-Queens."

"We are not sisters." Katharine replied coldly.

"I am surprised that you aren't with your children." Anne teased. "I just saw princess Maria in the hall."

"I could say same thing for you," Katharine attacked back. "you aren't with you children either."

"I was until now. Oh, I am so proud of them! My darling Edward is so smart." She exclaimed, knowing what message she is sending to her rival. "What about prince Richard?" She asked. "I heard he is sick again so he is alone in his room."

Katharine gave her a cold glare, her eyes burning with rage. "My son's health is none of your concerns."

"Oh, my apologies... Majesty." Anne smirked. "Then I assume that Jane Seymour also is non of my concerns. But it also isn't yours either, it's your husband's."

Katharine wanted to slap her so badly, she didn't believe her in any second. "How dare you say that my husband is cheating on me?!" She yelled and raised her hand in the air, fully prepared to slap the other Queen.

"KATHARINE!" A new voice stormed from the doors and stopped her. It was Henry's. He fastly ran to his wife and stood between them. He gave Katharine who was still holding her hand firmly in the air, a cold glare. "Henry," Anne whispered with an innocent voice. "She tried to hit me." She continued while sobbing.

"It's alright sweetheart." He said and kissed her forehead. "Katharine, you may be queen of England but you are not the only one nor is your husband only king. I'll discuss this with Arthur. Let's go Anne." He said and took her by her hand, he just couldn't stand to watch Katharine anymore. The loving couple left the room with Katharine watching them and thinking only about one thing - Jane Seymour.

* * *

Papa Boleyn (Thomas Boleyn) was so proud of his daughter, she became Queen of England at the age of eighteen, and gave birth to five sons. She was such a big success, although she was younger daughter. George and Marie were also good, they both were good friends with the King Henry. George had the title Lord Rochford and Marie got married few months ago, to William Compton, new Earl of Hertford. He looked aside to see his wife, Elizabeth Howard Boleyn, frowning. "What's the matter?" He asked. They were in the ballroom, beautiful music was playing and everyone were dancing. Only few people like his wife and himself were standing aside.

"It's about George." She said. "How come Maire and Anne found so good husbands and George doesn't want any wife we choose for him?" His wife asked.

"We will find someone, just relax. He has time to marry." Papa Boleyn said.

"The queen Katharine of Aragon." Someone said firmly and everyone stopped dancing. Queen made her way through the people and sat at the table beside her husband. Thomas and Elizabeth both had the feeling that she is looking at them. They knew she didn't like them too much.

"What do you think of Jane Parker for his wife?" Thomas asked.

"That little bitch?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "First, she is a bitch. Second, she is a low rank. Third, she hates our Anne."

"Just forget her. What about lady Blount?" He asked and pointed at the blonde in the pink dress that was elegantly dancing.

"She is part of our grandchildrens' household right?" Elizabeth asked, still looking at lady Blount. Thomas nodded. "Well, she seems... okay."

"Happy Christmas Your Graces." A playful voice said and Boleyn couple turned to see Duke of Suffolk smiling on them. They knew him for a long time. Since Henry the VII was the king, their son George would always play with little Henry, Charles and William.

"Happy Christmas Charles." Elizabeth's face softened. "How are you?"

"Christmasy, my lady. Christmasy."

"Glad to hear that." Thomas said. "Darling, did you know that Charles is titled as Duke of Suffolk?"

"Really?" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Your Grace!" She smiled and gave him a bow. "Hey Charles, what do you know about lady Blount?"

"Elizabeth? Not too much, I know she works at the Hatfield, she is not married and has no children. Why do you ask?" Charles asked.

Elizabeth, always honest, answered: "We are looking for wife for George."

"Come on, you married your two daughters to my best friends and now you wanna take George from me as well? That's cruel your Graces." Charles joked and all three of them laughed. "He and I are only ones single now."

"You should find a wife too." Elizabeth said.

"Do you maybe have another daughter? Okay, arrange me marriage with her."

Meanwhile, few meters away, at the table, Katharine was carefully watching every move her husband made. "Have you met my new lady in waiting, Lady Seymour?" Katharine asked.

"Seymour? Seymour, Seymour... Yes." Arthur said after little thinking. "Lady with blonde hair and blue eyes, right?"

"Yes." Katharine hissed. "Do you find her attractive?"

"What kind of question is that?" Arthur asked, surprised, and took a sip of wine.

"Someone told me that you had been... intimate with her."

"This is no time and no place for this discussion. Our children will be here any minute." As Arthur said that Katharine knew that discussion was really over.

"Everyone made way for Princess Alice." Thomas More announced and music immediately stopped. Little six-year old princess walked elegantly to her parents and bowed. "Happy Christmas Your Majesties."

"Our dearest Alice, come to your parents." Katharine said and let the little girl sit in her leap.

"How are you darling?" Arthur asked.

"I am well, Papa." Alice answered.

Arthur smiled and took another sip of his wine. But as fast as he drank it, he felt the strange feeling in his throat. First he thought it was nothing but then his head started to hurt. His gaze went all gloomy and his ears were filled with strange noises. He felt his wife and few courtiers gathered around him, but he couldn't see clearly who was who and what they were telling him. But he heard well one sentence: 'The king has been poisoned!'


End file.
